A currently-used substrate container includes a casing and a lid. When the lid is detached from the casing, substrates within the casing may be moved away from or fall out of a suitable position or area (e.g., a transportation position). Hereinafter, such phenomenon is called as a “positional deviation” as appropriately.
The positional deviation causes difficulty in suitable transportation of the substrates from the casing. In such a case, the lid is temporally attached to the casing, and then is detached from the lid. When the substrates are disposed at the suitable position or area, the substrates are transported from the casing.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-49096A